Safe and Sound
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: "I love you, Cass. You were there for me when no one else wanted to. I want to be there for you forever." A collection of their experiences in their relationship, marriage, and life.
1. Surprise

**A/N: **Sequel to "Unusual Love." This sequel is more fluffier

if you guys haven't read the first story, read it so it will be easier to understand.

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

His icy blue eyes focused on the face of the clock. One hour. An hour left. He frowned. He wanted to see his wife right now but he couldn't. He had to finish teaching his class but it didn't matter to him at the moment. The only thing that was on his mind was her and her health. She was sick for weeks and he wanted to go to her and be by her side. Dick knew he couldn't since had a job but it didn't stop him from wishing to be there. He shook his head and was reminded that he had to teach a room of twelve six year olds. He faced his students and gave them a soothing smile."Okay, let's continue with our basic floor exercises," he rolled out the mat. "So who would want to go first?" Instantly, twelve excited hands were in the air. He chuckled at the sight of their eyes becoming huge - almost dilated - and how they were leaping in their places. "George," he picked at random. He suppressed a snicker at the sound of eleven disappointed moans. "Why don't you start?" he continued. "Don't worry," he turned to the others with an assuring smile. "You guys will get your turn-

Cassie jumped on him and brought both of them to the floor. The children giggled to themselves but he didn't hear. He was too wrapped around her. An amused grin appeared on his face. He had forgotten how strong she was. His shook his head and returned to his senses. He raised his eyebrow at the sight of his wife suddenly on top of him. She was supposed to be at the doctors- "Cass, what are you doing here?" he couldn't help but to sound upset. He was glad that she was here but she shouldn't have interrupted his class.

"I'm sorry," she frowned, scratching head. Her eyes beamed brightly. "But I have good reason!"

"And that'll be?" he was still on the ground

"Guess."

"Okay-

"You're not good at guessing!" she said, unable to be patient with the news. "I'll just tell you!" she was nearly squealing. "I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" he grinned, immediately jumping. He quickly did a cartwheel to release his happiness. He pulled her up on her feet, his grin splitting his face in half. This was great news. They were going to have a baby. A baby. "Really, Cass?" he asked, holding her hand gently. His other hand was already touching her stomach.

She nodded, laughing. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was glowing. "Yes," she kissed him on his lips without thinking. She knew better that it was inappropriate but she couldn't help it. They were going to have a child of their own. "Yes," she repeated herself in a soft voice. She still couldn't believe that she was pregnant either. "We're going to have a baby."

The children squirmed at the sight. "Ew," they muttered in disgust.

Dick took several steps away from her and cleared his throat. He couldn't believe how unprofessional he was being. "Okay class," Dick turned to them and tried to keep a hold of himself. He had completely forgot that the children were in the room - he even forgot that he was teaching a class. "Let's take a five minute break."

He took her to the changing room and the second he closed the door; he embraced her. Her body naturally fell into his strong arms and she let his fingers run through her hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he brought her up closer to his face. He showered her with kisses."We're going to have a baby," he murmured to her lovingly through haste kisses. She blushed, feeling his lips curve into a smile on her neck. He still couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream, the best dream he ever had. He hadn't been this happy since he had proposed to her.

"Yes," she sighed. She held onto his face and stopped him from kissing her anymore. He stopped and looked at her sadly. His eyes were wide with confusion. "You have a class to teach, remember?" she laughed, pressing a kiss onto his jawbone. She pulled a lock of his hair affectionately. "We can continue this after class."

He smirked. He knew exactly what they were going to do after class. He placed her on the ground gently and hugged her. "Just let me kiss you one more time to help me get through the rest of the hour."

* * *

Once they got home, he scooped her up in his arms and took her to their bed. He laid her on the mattress and pulled the sheets over her body. He was on the floor, on his knees, staring at her as if she was the only person in his world. Maybe she was. Maybe she was... He just wanted to look at her - to admire something so beautiful that had the heart to want him. She smiled and leaned to stroke his hair. "How are you feeling?" he asked, interlocking their hands. He grinned, hearing her giggle. She never giggled - she must have been really happy.

"I'm fine," she squeezed his hand tightly. "You don't have to make it a big fuss," she laughed. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle.

He moaned and leaned closer to her to kiss her. "I do." He nuzzled the hollowness of her milky throat. "I do," he said affectionately. He lightly nipped at her skin and grazed his tongue on her bruises. He chuckled to himself and became smug. Demigods usually heal faster than humans but he gave her so many bruises for her body to heal. "You took care of me when no one else could. You were there for me when no one else wanted to." He remembered every little thing. She was the one that rubbed his back while he was vomiting. She was there when he had trouble remembering things. She was the one that took him to the ER when he blacked out. She was the one that he confided to. She was there in his therapy sessions and doctor appointments. She never left him. She was always there. "And now I want to take care of you. Anything you need, I'll give it to you, Cass. Anything. You're special Cass. And you're more special now."

"You're just saying that." She extended herself so he could kiss her everywhere on her neck. She moaned with pleasure. "Because I'm carrying your child."

He broke apart from her neck and flashed her his teeth. "That too and because I love you." His expression was never so cheeky. "I love you, Cass," he was being serious. He kissed her. "I love you."

She smirked in response. "Come here," she gestured for him to go on the bed. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms. "Come here," she repeated but she didn't need to. He was already crawling for her. He laid on the opposite end of the bed and stared at her. Their hands were already locked together...always had been. She looked so beautiful...more beautiful than usual. Her long blonde hair was spilling onto the bed - her cheeks tinted with warmth and color - her pale baby blue eyes shining...breathtaking. He licked his lips in anticipation. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You," he was dazed by her. He rather lose both of his legs than to never be with someone like her. "You're so beautiful," he says it in a tone that makes her ears burn like fire. She knew when he talked in that tone, he meant to make her feel better but it made her feel unworthy of his affection. His control on her was nothing but getting stronger. "Too beautiful for a goddess to be."

She stuck out her tongue. She hated it when he called her a goddess.

"No matter how many times I say it, you never believe that it's true. But you are beautiful. So beautiful. Too beautiful for me to even be sane with you." He cupped her chin and tilted his face for her to see his eyes. He meant it. Every compliment he had about her were sincere. "I can barely stay in the same room with you without jumping on you." His hands were already ripping at the buttons of her white blouse.

"Because you're a dog," she teases. She released their hands so she could move out of her blouse. She pulls at his shirt while his hands tug her ivory colored undershirt. "You're always preying on every single girl that comes your way."

He pressed his forehead against hers and laughs to himself. He was amused at her little remark. Ever since they were together, he hadn't looked at any other girl. He was loyal to her. He loved no one else but her. She was the only girl that he had ever loved and cared for. They had been together for almost twelve, wonderful years. "That's not true," he whispered to her in that certain way that causes her to shiver in response. He moves back to pull the rest of her clothes off with his teeth. He eyed her as if she was a rabbit - his rabbit. "I'm more of a wolf."

* * *

He brushed her dampened strands of hair from her face. She took a deep breath, trying to silence her panting. He smiled at her as he threw her one of his old shirts. "Cass," he breathed, his smile was vanishing. He couldn't help but to let the remark embed in his skull. "Were you serious about what you said? That you that I'm a -

"No," she shook her head. "I was only joking." She sat on his lap and rested her head on his chest. "I know you wouldn't. I know who you are. I love you," she breathed deeply. Every time she told him she loved him, it felt like she was giving every part of herself to him. He had her and she had him. "You were my first everything." First kiss. First time. First love.

"I wish I could say the same." His fingers stroke her exposed shoulder. He wanted desperately to have her be his first everything. "Sometimes I wish I could take back every girl I had been with. I want you to be my first everything ever since the first day I met you."

"I doubt it." She cringed at the image of herself before she started to dress up more feminine. For thirteen to fourteen years of her life, she was boyish looking and some thought she was actually a boy. People in elementary and middle school used to bully her and told her she was ugly.

"No. You're beautiful, Cass."

She rolled her eyes. She remembered how she looked like when they first met. She had cuts on her face and she had braces with bands all over her teeth. "Yeah, right. I looked horrible."

"You didn't."

"I did," she laughed. "I was wearing my first Wonder Girl costume and I was just a mess."

"I thought you looked cute," he nuzzled her neck.

* * *

**Cassie 14, Dick 19**

_He stood there and stared at the new girl. She was talking with Connor, her smile was so wide for everyone to see. It was a long time since his heart was beating. He wanted her to look at her with those beautiful eyes...He wondered...how could he approach her...He focused on her - looking for something to pull her to him - he focused on her and only her -despite that Wally was talking to him. Nothing else mattered to him at the moment, only the girl several feet away from him. He pushed aside everything. "Hey," he interrupted Wally. "Who is she?"_

_Wally raised his eyebrow but answered him. "The new girl. Wonder Girl." Dick suddenly remembered hearing about her from Bruce. "I think her name is Cassie - wait...I know that look!" Wally dragged Dick out of the room. "Are you interested in her?" he was whispering furiously._

_He smirked and shrugged. "Perhaps..." _

_"Dude! She's still in high schoo-_

_Dick didn't hear, he was already going to her. He found her standing alone. "Hi," he said nonchalantly with a confident smile. He wiped a smudge mark on her cheek. He smirked, seeing her cheeks developing color. He leaned down to look at her even more closer. "I should be courteous with introducing myself but I'm pretty sure you know who I am."_

_"Cocky bastard," Wally muttered in the background._

_"Of course I do!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. She clasped her hands together. "You're Nightwing!" she was jumping in her place. She grinned, her eyes staring at him as if he was the greatest thing invented. She took several steps back and touched her hair. "I-I um...yeah. I 'm sorry. I should be professional and...," she forced a laugh, trying to hide her blushing. "I'm just a real big fan and all."_

_Adorable, he thought. So adorable. He had heard of her - how she was so hardworking and determined. That was something he liked. Most female heroes he knew expected things to be given but she - she didn't expect anything but build her way up. "It's okay," he flashed her a gentle smile. "I like your costume." It was a strange costume, dirty and poorly done. He knew that she had a nice figure if she wasn't wearing clothes that were too big for her. She had on an oversized black T-shirt with Wonder Woman's logo poorly spray painted on. The spray paint was already fading and coming out. Over the shirt, she wore a huge blue jean jacket and had on bulky gloves and goggles. She had on baggy, loose light blue jeans that had holes all over and golden stars poorly sewn on the sides. Her white shoes were dirty and the laces were barely holding on. Somehow...even when she was covered in dirt completely, with several cuts on her face, and her hair disheveled and wild- he found her cute in her costume...beautiful even. So beautiful._

_"Really?" she raised her eyebrows but had a smile of satisfaction. He could tell that she was pleased by his compliment._

_"Really."_

_"I hate it." She covered her cheeks and laughed. "I literally made it in five minutes. It's not as great as yours! I'm going to make a different costume soon."_

_"You got something else on your face." He wiped her face before she could even try. "I can help you with your costume when I'm free," he offered._

_"Really?" she clapped her hands together._

_He laughed. "Anything for you."_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_"There," he tossed the can of spray paint carelessly to the ground. "Since it's properly done, it's going to last." He handed her the shirt. "Go to the other room and try it on." She came back with a proud look on her face. She looked better in the new costume. The new costume was practical and conservative but it showed the shape of her body... He pulled his eyes from her body, "You like nice."_

_"I like it," she hugged him tightly._

_He inhaled her scent...sweet...she smelled so sweet..."I'm glad that you do." He took several steps back and noticed something. "You have something in your hair "- blonde hair was peeking out. He realized then that the dark hair was a wig. "You're a blonde?" _

_"Yeah." She laughed. She took off her wig and let her real hair hang loose on her shoulders. Her real hair was long and straight unlike the short cropped wig. He became transfixed by her hair color. Beautiful... "Most people don't believe me when I say it."_

_"Why do you wear a wig?"_

_"Because of the first Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman have black hair."_

_He brushed her hair from her face without thinking. "But you look better as a blonde. Why hide it?"_

* * *

"I liked you then, remember?" he stroked her cheek. She was different. She wasn't like the other girls. She was down to earth, real, and loyal. "Cass?..Cass?" she was fast asleep on his chest. He shook his head and smiled. He carefully tucked her in their bed and left her to sleep while he left to buy things for their unborn child.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: **Basic info: Dick is thirty-one years old in the story and Cassie is twenty-six years old. They've been together for twelve years and been married for two years. They got married when Dick was twenty-nine years old and Cassie was twenty-four years old. Dick is software programmer slash software designer and his part time job is gymnast instructor for six year olds (he teaches a class for an hour and a half twice a week). Cassie is a kindergartner teacher.

I hope you guys liked it.

The flashbacks from "Unusual Love" will come later...probably way later...

Next chapter is going to be called "Pregnancy." It's self explanatory but it'll focus on Dick's past as well.

BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MORE WONDERWING WORKS BY ME. WORKING ON ONESHOT FOR THEM CALLED **"Paperlove and Birds." **BE ON THE LOOKOUT. COMING EITHER TOMORROW OR THE NEXT DAY.

Plus in progress, another Wonderwing story about Dick "stealing" Cassie.

I decided to write more Wonderwing because the Wonderwing list of stories is sad.

for more wonderwing, check out "Possess Your Heart." Love triangle with Dick/Cassie/Tim.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

"Zatanna! Bruce! Guess what?" Dick smiled widely.

"What?" they both asked.

"You guys are going to be grandparents!"

* * *

Please review!


	2. Grandparents, Pregnancy, Names

**Bruce and Zatanna:**

**Grandparents**

She runs her fingers through his hair. She couldn't help but to admire the shade. He was getting older now, gray hair was now appearing on his sides and lines were starting to lace his face but it made him look even more distinguished. She feels his eyes on her - cold, strong dark eyes devouring her. His eyes...she remembered the first time he looked at her. She was fourteen then - never in her life did she expect to end up being with him. Even when they were dating, she thought that their relationship wouldn't last at all. She was young then but she wasn't naive. She didn't romanticized what they had. She didn't fantasize about having a future with him. Zatanna was smarter than that. During the time, she thought that their relationship would be a onetime thing. Never in her life did she expect to end up being married to him. His eyes became impossible to ignore any longer. She shuddered from his gaze and laid beside him, pulling the covers over their bodies. He goes on top of her and kisses her softly.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

She never expected this - to be married to him. They had been married for eight years now and they had two beautiful sons. They actually had one son, Thomas. Damian was Taila and Bruce's son but Zatanna loved Damian so much, she considered him to be hers and Damian considered her to be his mother. It was a complicated story to explain about Damian but it was simple in reality. When she was twenty years old, Bruce and Zatanna broke up because they felt like they weren't going to go anywhere in their relationship. After two years of being apart and being with different people, they realized that they loved each other. They rekindled their relationship and two years in addition, they got married. During the time they were broken up, Bruce was with Taila and Damian was born from it. Taila was unable to take care of Damian and so Damian was under Zatanna and Bruce's care.

It was difficult for her to explain, but regardless, she loved Damian.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, pulling away from her lips. He knew that she was thinking about something because she was barely kissing him.

She painted an innocent look on her face. "Nothing," she says in a coy tone.

He smirked.

She chuckled to herself. "Nothing, just about us." She sighed, remembering Dick's words. "I can't believe we're going to be grandparents."

"Why are you surprised? They're married and financially secured."

"I know," she pulls his hair. She hooks her arms around him and dips his body closer to her to bite down on his neck. "Don't tease me."

He slipped out of her grip and remained several inches from her face. His hand stroked her cheekbone. She exhaled deeply before flickering her eyes. She started to laugh to herself. "What's so funny?" he was amused by her sudden outburst of laughter.

"That I'm only thirty-two and I am going to be a grandmother." She was laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes. "And that my 'son' is near my age and that I used to date him."

He chuckled. "The press will eat it up."

"Mm." She flips him down and goes on top of him. "I'll eat you up first."

* * *

**Dick and Cassie:**

* * *

**Pregnancy**

His eyes locked onto her weak body. Lines laced her eyes and her face was swollen. He swallowed. She was exhausted, drained from their restless night. He went on his knees and crawled to her. He peeled off his mask and tossed it aside carelessly on the ground and focused on only her. She was in so much pain... because of him...He flashed her a sweet, childish smile - like a smile of a child that knew he did something wrong and wanted to make up for it. She responded to him with a laugh and stroked his face. When he gave her that face- she couldn't help but to think that he could do no wrong. "How are you feeling?" he whispers, resting his head on her lap. He caressed her legs gently, running his fingers to her thigh. "Are you okay, Cass?" Everyone called her Cass but when he said it, her nickname felt like a name that a lover would use to address their soulmate.

"I'm fine," she yawns. "I'm just a little tired. The baby likes to kick a lot and hard," she laughed. She touched her stomach and sighed. Carrying the baby was difficult but it was worth it. She loved the baby ever since she found out she was pregnant.

He lifted his head, his blue eyes wide. "Is the baby still kicking?" he grinned. She nodded and brought his hand to touch her stomach. He became transfixed by the baby's kicking. For the first weeks he couldn't believe that there was a person growing inside of her but now there was evidence. "He kicks hard," he mused. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his lips curling to a loving smile. "He's going to be a handful," he chuckled. He pressed his lips and kissed her womb.

"Why do you say that?"

"I was a handful. You can ask Bruce," he laughs with pride. "I was wild and I got into a lot of trouble. I know what I was doing was wrong but I still did it. I had so much energy and I relieved it from doing running around and hanging from chandeliers and hacking into things. I don't know how Alfred tolerated me. My mom used to tell me that she knew I was trouble when I started kicking in the womb." He licked her throat to make her shiver. "That's why I've been feeling guilty the whole time. I know that it's my fault for making you suffer. You haven't been sleeping for months and you've been sick." He frowned. She had been sent to the hospital for some complications and he couldn't help but to think that he was the cause of it.

She squeezed his hand. She was just grateful that the baby was healthy and safe. That was the only thing that mattered."I know but he's worth it. And besides I like the idea of having a little boy just like you." She meant it. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, for months she had dreams of a little boy with his eyes - his beautiful, large blue eyes - his disheveled dark hair- and his sweet smile. She kissed him and rested her head on his collarbone momentarily. "Just like you."

He grinned. He liked the idea as well; having a little boy just like him - to guide his son through the things that no one did with him. He wanted a lot of kids - a lot of them to fill in the gaps - to end the emptiness and smallness of his world - at least five or six kids. And his plan - if he had the control - was to have the firstborn be a boy and the second born to be a girl. He liked the idea because the boy will take care of the little girl. And so far, he got his first wish of the first half of his plan. His eyes glimmered. "Yeah," he sighed. He sat next to her on the couch and kissed her cheek. "Of course, I hope he looks like you, exactly like you. " He moved closer and kissed her for a long time. He couldn't believe it that they were going to be parents - or that they were together for twelve years - that they were married for two years. So much time had passed but it felt like it was only yesterday."How much time until he comes?" he asked eagerly like an excited child.

"A month."

"A whole month?" he frowned, disappointed. "I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Me either," she laughed, leaning on his shoulder. She couldn't wait for the baby to come so she can love him. "Well, getting ready for his arrival will keep us busy." Dick still needed to finish building the crib and highchair. For someone so smart with the talent of hacking into any system, he was clueless with building a simple crib. Cassie had better chances if she built the crib herself using instructions in another language but since Dick wanted to build, she let him. He was so persistent and determined - she couldn't interfere with his good intention. Other than that, they still needed to finish decorating the baby's room and buying items.

"And something else," he smirked, stealing a kiss. "We can do a lot of things to keep us distracted," his voice was coy. He nibbled on her lips and breathed into her mouth. Each day, he felt that he loved her more than the day before. His hands stroked the sides of her face as if it was the first time - he felt his body catching on fire from touching her. He was still crazy about her after all the years that passed. Addiction. She was still his addiction. He could never have enough. He moved closer carefully - making sure he didn't hurt the baby - and placed his tongue inside. "Woah," he breathed, pulling away, flustered from the interference. "The baby just kicked me," he laughed. "He's a hard kicker." He knew who exactly was going to take over his Nightwing title. "I have a successor to carry on my name in my old age! But why is he hurting me?" he joked.

"Because he wants you to finish his crib before doing anything else," she teased.

"Can you and I make a deal?" he asked to the baby. "Can we please, pretty please, squirt?"

She gently slapped his head. "He doesn't like any deals. He wants the crib and highchair to be built." She bit her lip, remembering that they baby needed a car seat. So much to do and prepare in little time.

He pouted. He still couldn't decode the complexity of the instructions. The only thing he managed to do was tear open the box. "That can wait," he touched her stomach. The baby kicked. He beamed. Their child already had personality. "Besides you're not coming until next month." He rested his head on her lap and stared into her eyes. He held her hand and raised their hands in the air. He stared at them with tenderness. He remembered the first time he did this and from the first time, he knew that she was his forever.

"I love you," she said, knowing exactly what was on his mind.

He stared at the evidence that rested on her ring finger. The ring wasn't much but it meant so much to them. "I knew that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together," he squeezed her hand tighter. All the other women he loved could never take her place. "I love you, Cass. So much. You were there when I was alone. You knew what I was going through but you were there. You didn't run when things got hard. You stayed." There was a long silence. All the things that happened were flashing in his mind. They went through so many things but now things were going along well. He was a gymnast instructor and a software designer and she was kindergartner teacher. They bought their first house and now they were waiting for their child to be born."You were my whole family for twelve wonderful years and now you're giving us another addition. Our family's growing."

"Our family..." she nodded. "I like the sound of it."

"Me too." He didn't even have to think about it; he already did when he told her she was his family.

"Dick..." she whispered, suddenly becoming shy.

"Yes?"

"Can you I kiss you?"

He chuckled. "Remember, Cass. You don't have to ask. Never do." He sat up and brought his lips an inch from hers. "You don't have to ask." He kissed her for every year that they were together...every day...every moment...every second. He kissed for every time she brought light into his world - kissing her was endless. "Never have to."

* * *

**Names**

He held her finger and carefully wrapped a band aid on her cut. He shook his head and chuckled. "A girl that can take down a whole army gets paper cuts," he mused. She stuck out her tongue but snuggled closer to him. He picked up the open book and picked off where they had left off. "So...names?" he sighed. He didn't know that picking a name for the baby could be so hard.

She sighed. "There's so many to choose."

He brought her head closer to his shoulder. "So our top four names are John, Jack, Bruce, and Wally." His frown deepened. Each name had a special meaning to him - John was father - Jack Haly was like his grandfather - Bruce was like his second father - and Wally was his best friend. He hated this. It felt like he was forced to pick a favorite. He shook his head. "I can't choose, I really can't choose."

"I know, me either," she sighed. She liked the name Jack but she also liked the name John as well. "But those are our top four," she laughed.

He kissed her. "Yeah," he whispers. "Yeah."

"Well, when the baby comes out, we can just let him choose his name."

"Sounds good to me. I can't pick a name out of the four. It feels like I'm picking a favorite."

"You know they all love you and be happy with whatever name you choose right?"

"I know but still..." he swallowed.

"I know," she kissed him tenderly.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: AND THUS ANOTHER OTP OF MINE WAS BORN BRUCE/ZATANNA. (YJ Version)  
**

**There's something about it, it has the same scenario like Dick/Cassie but it's completely different. Bruce is reluctant to be with a younger woman while Zatanna isn't innocent. She's the cool, mature girl, the one that knows too much at her age and is a flirt. **

**So Zatanna is 32 and Bruce is 50. They got married when she was 24 and he was 42. They've been married for eight years. Thomas is five years old and Damian is ten - and to answer the FAQ, yes he is Robin in this fic.  
**

**I hope you guys liked it! BTW tell me in your review what name you want Dick and Cassie's son to be: John, Jack, Bruce, or Wally.**

**MADE SOME MORE WONDERING STUFF. "PAPERLOVE AND BIRDS" "COLD COFFEE" **** Check it out :D**

**PLUS CHECK OUT "TELL ME YOU LOVE ME" (it's going to be a collection of drabbles of Wonderwing, Wonderbird, Bruce/Zatanna). :D**

**Please review.**


	3. John

**John**

* * *

She was in labor for eighteen hours. She had to get a C-section but strangely, the baby was born very small. He was only three pounds. John, they named him John. She loved him for nine months but she never thought she would love him even more. It broke her heart when John had to stay in the hospital for a week to be monitored. The doctors had to made sure he was healthy but it was still painful for them. She cried in her sleep each night - she was scared to death for John. She had trouble carrying him and she couldn't stand the idea of losing him. The only comfort she had was Dick. He would hold her in his arms and rock her until she had fallen asleep.

"It'll be over soon," he whispered to her one night. She was sleeping, her eyes stained with tears. His eyes lowered as he stroked her hair. Having their newborn child in a hospital instead in their room was unbearable for him. "It'll be over soon," he said again, shaking his head. "It'll be over soon."

After the wait, they were able to take John home. However things didn't go well the first year.

There was another dark moment in her life when John wasn't even five months old. The doctors had predicted he would not live long to see his first birthday but he proved them wrong. He always proved the doctors wrong. She remembered when she was still pregnant, there was a question of his and her fatality. The doctors constantly urged her and tried to convince her to get an abortion to save her life but she refused. She didn't care what happened to her, the only thing that mattered was her child.

And she was thankful that she did keep him safe.

Being a parent - it was the most wonderful thing in the world. It was difficult but they both loved John unconditionally and they did everything they could to give him everything - a loving family, infinite love, and quality time together.

To her dismay, the first few years went by too quickly. John was four years old now - vibrant and energetic. He looked exactly like Dick - disheveled black hair and friendly blue eyes - pale skin - dimples - and a sweet mouth. There were no traces of her in his appearance or personality - not at all. He was exactly like his father. John was wild - always moving and running. He never stopped talking and he never stopped laughing but she loved that about her little boy. He was full of life and she loved him with all her heart.

She only wished she could hold on to the years.

"John!" Cassie called out for him. She shook her and laughed. "Where is that boy?" she asked herself. She looked around for him but she couldn't find him. She scratched her head and chuckled. "John," she said again firmly. "Lunch is ready."

"Really?" he popped his head out. His eyes were bright and his mouth was wide. He was hanging on the chandelier. He was hanging upside down, his hair hanging loosely. She smiled. Just like his dad. He flipped backwards and into her arms.

"Yes really," she chuckled, giving him a kiss.

"Did you miss me when you were looking for me?" he asked. His eyes are wide and there was troubled frown on his face. His dad had been telling him scary stories how some parents don't look for their kids even when they were playing hide and seek together. And for parents that did look, they didn't miss their kids. She wished that Dick would stop teasing him.

She placed him in a chair and placed a plate of food in front of him. "Of course I did, honey. I always do when you decide to hide from me."

He beamed and started to shuffle in his seat. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheeks. "I love you mommy." John was a momma's boy. He clung to her leg and followed her everywhere she went. He was attached to her and he never wanted to leave her - just like his dad... Just like his dad...

"I love you too," she chuckled. "There's no doubt about it honey." She sat down next to him and watched him eat.

He was a thin boy - underweight. She chuckled to herself, watching him shovel spoonfuls of rice and chicken into his tiny mouth. It was funny - how he was twenty pounds underweight and yet he ate so much. He was on some vitamins and pills to help him with his weight but he was still thin. She wondered where it all went. She scooped more portions onto his place. "Eat your vegetables, dear."

"Okay," he sighed and popped a piece of broccoli in to his mouth. He chewed it slowly, forcing himself to swallow.

She chuckled.

"Mommy, when's daddy coming?"

She tilted his chin up and wiped his mouth from the rice and sauce. "Not until late at night. Remember what day it is?" she asked.

"Daddy's turn," he answered. 'Daddy's turn' and 'Mommy's turn' was what John called it. Like his father, John loved to play with the English language and common sayings.

She nodded. "Yes it's daddy's turn." She squeezed his bony arm. She and Dick, they took turns fighting and going on night patrols. Whoever turn it was, the other would stay home with John and watch him. Occasionally, they would have Bruce and Zatanna babysit John if Cassie and Dick decided to fight together.

She released his arm and let him continue to eat. She scooped more rice and vegetables on his plate. "Am I old enough to fight?" he asked excitedly, his blue eyes shining. He showed her his dimples.

"Oh no," she said calmly. She ran her fingers through his wild hair. "You're still too young, dear."

He pouted, giving her those eyes. She felt herself melting. He really wanted to fight right beside his dad. "When will I be old enough?"

"When you're eleven years old," she said dryly. Frankly, she thought it was too young still for a boy his age to start fighting.

"Eleven?" he pouted, crossing his arms. "That's a long time from now! Daddy said he started fighting when he was nine! And Damian started when he was ten!"

"Be thankful that I agreed on eleven. I wanted you to start when you were fourteen."

John hushes up quickly.

* * *

Dick did not come until late at night. John was fast asleep after running nonstop around the house for hours. "You're still up?" Dick asked as he was removed his belt and gloves. She was sitting on their bed, her legs crossed.

"Yeah," she nodded. Her eyes lowered, watching him take off his clothes. He stopped at the waist and went to kiss her on the lips.

"I missed you," he says in a low voice.

She smiled, blushing. "I missed you." He was sweating, his hair was splitting into separate sections. She brushed his hair back and peeled off his cowl. She giggled, her eyes gleaming. "I'm still not used to seeing you as Batman."

"Me either," he laughed. It was strange. In the past he did everything in his will to not grow up to be Batman but he did. And he accepted the fact and was happy with it. She kissed his lips again, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed her back and went on top of her. His hands pull away at her own clothes but she stops him. He moves back and looks at her. "What's wrong?"

"I've been thinking...and I don't think John should fight at eleven. He should fight when he is fourteen years old," she bit her lip. The idea had been bothering her the whole day. She didn't want to see her little boy get hurt.

He blinked. "Come on Cass," he chuckled. He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "Eleven is not that bad. By that time he would have seven years of experience in combat, martial arts, and gymnastics underneath his belt. And he would be trained by the best people around - the whole family - Bruce, me, you, and Zatanna and don't forget the league and the team."

She hated when he was being reasonable. "Years ago, you told me how you hated having your childhood stripped away -

"But I also said that being a hero helped me grow as a person and taught me responsibility. And besides, it's eleven, he would be in middle school then, not elementary school."

She sighed. "I still don't want John to fight that early."

"You're being overprotective of him again," he kissed her cheek. Cassie was a good mother but she was very protective over their son. "I know it's hard to imagine our son fighting when he's so young but when the time comes, you will be able to let go. He will be older then and we have to let him learn on his own."

"I know but I can't bear the idea of John fighting when he's so small. He can barely lift a shoe box."

"You know I was exactly that small when I was his age but I grew."

She laughed, remembering the pictures that Dick showed her the first night he took her to his apartment. "You were so small then. You didn't hit puberty until you were sixteen."

"The same thing will happen to John."

"Yeah but I wish it would happen right now. He barely fits four year old clothes and he isn't even close to the ideal weight for his age."

"He's been taking supplements and he's eats healthy, he'll be fine."

She wiggled out of his hold and had them sitting on the bed. She laughed to herself. "He's getting faster though. Quicker. I can barely keep up with him."

He grinned with pride. "Me either." He hugged her and kissed the side of her head. "Even though he has been doing gymnastics for only a month, he's really advanced. He's even more advanced than a few seven year olds. Imagine how he would like in a few years?"

"He's going to be a good Nightwing someday but the someday will be a long time from now."

He stroked her face and flashed her a smirk. "You're doing it again, being overbearing," he told her tenderly.

"I can't help it," she was tearing up. He wiped her tears quickly and embraced her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He rubbed her back and whispered to her hair - her ear - her cheek. His lips traced her skin, kissing her softly.

"It's okay," his voice was like velvet. His eyes lowered but he suppressed his own pain. He didn't want to be in pain. He had to be strong for her.

It still hurt - the pain...It still hurt. When John was one years old, they tried to have another child. They tried...they tried...oh...how they tried...She wasn't so lucky this time. She suffered from many miscarriages but they were hopeful and kept trying. They wanted to have a big family - just what they always wanted when they were young. They wanted four other children to love and to cherish. They even planned out the names for the children that will never be born. They kept trying for three years but they gave up when she gave birth to a stillborn. Giving birth to a stillborn...was heartbreaking and they didn't want to go through the pain again. It wasn't fair. They tried. They tried so hard - they had the best doctors, she was monitored almost daily - they prayed...but it wasn't enough. "It hurts," she whispered to him. "I-it still h-hurts," she was heaving. _John_. He was the only survivor. _John_ - the doctors believed he would never survive since her pregnancy - but he did. _John_. He was theirs - he was here to stay. John...She shook her head and cried harder. "It still hurts."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Diffcult chapter to write. (Originally, I planned to put flashbacks in this story but I decide not to because it's too emotional on the top of the part with miscarriages.) So there is a four year skip. So Bruce is retired and I decided to keep Damian alive even though he's dead in the comics. Dick is the new Batman.  
**

**So anyways, for a few updates; "Paperlove and Birds" and "What We Have is Enough" are put on hold due to the fact I have AP tests soon. They will be both updated in two weeks. However during the time, I'll be releasing drabbles (Cold Coffee)/ (Figure Eight)/(Innocent)/and some independent oneshots. Drabbles don't take too much of my time and I have to focus on my tests.  
**

**Hope you guys understand.**

***PLUS I MADE A ONESHOT STORY OF WONDERWING. IT'S UNDER M RATING, LOOK IT UP. IT'S CALLED "INTERVENTION."**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF JOHN IN YOUR REVIEW  
**


	4. Lithium

**A/N: The past, collections of experiences with medication.**

**Line breaks symbolizes the time; each break symbolizes days**

* * *

**Lithium**

* * *

_The side effects...they came almost...out of nowhere. Perhaps they had been crawling into their lives since the beginning and she hadn't noticed until the signs were visible and heightened. The first days - he experienced weakness in his body. The doctors told them it was normal. Normal...normal. She didn't understand how it was normal when throughout the day, she would rub his back and hold him down when he threw up in the toilet or sink. The sound - the sound of him vomiting - gagging - choking - with hot tears rolling down her eyes - it startled her nerves. And how was it normal when his hands started to tremor out of nowhere? How was any of the side effects he was experiencing considered unserious? She knew what she was putting herself in to but she didn't know how it could make her heart ache so much. To see him depressed and miserable, it hurt her. She hated seeing him like this. She wanted him off lithium but the doctors told her that the side effects he had were mild and that hopefully his body would adapt to it._

_Hopefully._

_The word was bitter in her mouth and her tongue._

_"You don't have to do this," he whispered to her. His chest started to constrict from forcing himself to say his thoughts, "You don't Cass."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Be with me."_

_"I want to be with you." She kissed his cheek and set her face to a neutral mask. She didn't want him to see her frown. He was insecure about their relationship ever since he told her about his Bipolar Disorder._

_"Why?" he blinked several times. He sounded so empty and she couldn't help but to pity him. "You've gone through so much for me and the thought of it, I can't stand it." He sucked in some air to his cheeks. "I can't bear to put you through any more of it."_

_"I'm your girlfriend, Dick. I want to be with you."_

_"Do you feel obliged with all of this since your my girlfriend?" he raised his eyebrow and looked at her. Girlfriend...he couldn't remember the last time he had a girlfriend. Before her, he had flings but most were only for a week or for only a night. His last serious relationship was Zatanna. Barbara - he wasn't so sure if they were even a couple. They had their romantic moments but they never decided what the moments were and they always decided to just be friends._

_"No."_

_"You don't have to do this-_

_"I want to though." She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged on a lock. Her eyes lowered, finding tufts of hair in her hand. They were silent but she held on to the hairs and gave him a kiss. "I want to be there for you."_

_"I-_

_"I love you."_

_And her response, it was enough for him._

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Discoloration, uneven tones and pigment- his fingers were discolored. She gripped them and brought them to her mouth to kiss each single finger on his hand. Discoloration - it was the one of many signs that the medication's effects was serious. His eyes were laced with redness and lines and his hair - his hair was thinning. He was exhausted and worn out from taking lithium. She knew it was going to happen but she didn't know it was going to be like this. He rested his head on her shoulder._

_"Am I suppose to feel like this?" he whispered to her collarbone. She laid herself down on the couch and he did just the same. He wrapped his arms around her just like that - this painfully sweet ,depending embrace...she could cry."I feel horrible, Cass."_

_"I know." She knew...she wished she knew what to do to make him feel better. She leaned and kissed him. Her kisses, they always made him feel better. "I'm here though and I'm going to be here. We'll call the doctor tomorrow morning," she whispered to him. She slipped underneath him. He tried to follow her but she pressed him down firmly to the sofa. "You should relax and rest. I'll make dinner."_

_He doesn't take any effort to protest and remained on the couch. He watched her cook with interest. She was nearly hoping from one place to another - getting ingredients - rinsing the vegetables - and looking up to give him a smile. She's slicing some zucchini at the moment and he couldn't help but to smirk. Her whole concentration was on making each slice proportionate and thin. So careful. So precise. He was absorbed with the way she cooked, it sort of reminded him of his mother. Then this thought - this thought occurs to him on how she would be like as a mother. She would be a perfect mother; loving, and compassionate. How were their children look like, he thought to himself. Would they look like him or her or maybe both or maybe no features from them at all? It was unusual for him to think of those things especially with his position and her age but he couldn't help it. When he was with her, he doesn't see any problems or age as a barrier. He just sees how beautiful and sweet she is. He had already wondered earlier about how she would be as a wife - his wife. She would be amazing. They weren't even married but it feel like they were. She would make sure everything was okay with him; that he took his medication and if he remembered to pay the bills and buy groceries. She would be just the same as they were now but she would be with him more._

_He hadn't thought of marriage and children ever in his life until he met her._

_He hadn't really taken anyone seriously until her._

_For dinner, she made ratatouille. It was delicious sautéed vegetable dish that consisted of thinly sliced zucchini, squash, cucumbers, red bell papers, with other ingredients, all arranged and stacked against each other in a spiraling circle. Along with it, she made dinner rolls and scallops with asparagus. When she cooked, her dishes consisted mostly of vegetables and a small portion of meat. Cassie loved vegetables, besides for nutritional reasons, it brought a pop of color._

_He wasn't hungry but he started to pile food on his plate. His appetite had been declining lately but he ate a little to please her. "It's good," he said as he took a bite of the ratatouille. It was delicious, nice and crisp with the right amount of seasonings and ingredients._

_"I'm glad," she smiled at him with triumph. "I wanted to make you one of your favorite foods."_

_He grinned. He liked how she knew that ratatouille was his favorite. Dick liked other foods but this was his favorite Alfred food. Ratatouille was the first thing Alfred made for dinner when Dick was adopted into the Wayne family. She knew that too. She knew everything about him. He wished he was hungry when she put all the time for making it. Everything smelled so good but he didn't feel like eating. It was like eating a lot of food before the main course. "Mm," he said, stuffing more asparagus into his mouth. He forced himself to eat. He knew the food must taste good but everything tasted so stale and tasteless. "When do you have to leave?" he asked, taking another bite of his scallop._

_"In an hour."_

_He frowned. He knew that the past months of having her sneak in an hour before anyone was up wasn't going to last but he needed her. This dependence on her...he knew would be the death of him. This love was the only thing that was real to him but he was desperate for it to stay...such a terrible love._

_"I would stay overnight but Diana-_

_"I understand."_

_"Maybe tomorrow she wouldn't want me to stay at her home and I can stay with you as long as you like then."_

_His eyes lit up like a child that was given a bargain from a strict but fair parent. "I would like that."_

* * *

_She doesn't remember the last time he woke her up in the middle of the night._

_It seemed so distant._

_And yet so close._

_Cassie remained still, watching him get out of bed for the third time tonight. She stayed there, unsure what she should do. He was quiet when going outside the room but she sensed him every time he left - as if she was connected to him. She hears a loud rattling sound and immediately, she gets out of bed to find him._

_He's in the kitchen, with half the lights on. The five gallon jug of water is spilled on the ground and he was underneath the faucet, hastily drinking the water. His breathing was sharp and she could hear his heart beating erratically._

_"Dick," she said. "Are you okay?"_

_He closes the water faucet and turned to her. His hair is soaked from sweat and from being under the faucet. He looked at her but his eyes weren't locking on to hers the way they usually do. It broke her heart to see him like this. "I'm fine," his speech was slurred. She could barely read out his lips. It was like...it was likes words were coming out but his lips couldn't mouth them out. "I'm just thirsty."_

_She swallowed hard. "This is your third time this night and you've been acting like this for a few days now," she stated. She wiped the water dripping down his forehead as she got water into a glass pitcher. She placed the pitcher of water on his nightstand along with an empty cup. "We have to call the doctor tomorrow," she kissed him. "Come on, let's get some sleep."_

_"I'm fine," he dryly said to her. He laid down beside her, reaching for her body to warm him._

_"You're acting like a child. I know you don't like going there but they're trying to help you."_

_"Then why does everything they give me makes my life hell?"_

_"Because they don't know how your body would react. Everyone's different. There are going to be setbacks."_

_"How long can my body take before I collapse?" he muttered._

_She touched his cheek. "You have to be patient. I know it's hard, it's hard for me - but we have to be patient." She poured him a cup of water and gave it to him. He gulped down the water in a blink of an eye. Her heart stopped beating. "We have to be open," she went on. "Before you know it, you will feel better."_

_"I'm not really concerned about me. I'm concerned about you and your emotional and mental state. I want to get better for you. I can't bear it for you to go another second of this. Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful but you're taking care of me and you shouldn't be."_

_"I want to. You've been there for me and I want to be there for you."_

_He brought her to his body and had her head pressed against his chest. She stayed frozen, her body already settled in. They were silent, staring at nothing but their thoughts. Before she came, he wanted - wished - desperately hoped to find someone that would accept him despite his disorder and that would be with him regardless...but like all things, the things that you want and get...it isn't what you were expecting. To have someone he loved witness him like this - to worry about him. Some days he would find her crying when she thought she was alone. She would never tell him - how it was affecting her. She cared too much for him. She loved him too much to ever say it. He didn't want her to suffer anymore._

_"I love you," he murmured to her. He was sitting on the bed, staring at her unconscious body. He knew he should wake her to return to Diana's home but something in him wasn't letting him. The thoughts - the thoughts of her being his wife and the mother of his children, they meant something. They meant more. "And I'm always going to love you."_

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A.N. Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. I didn't forget about it or anything, it was just a difficult chapter for me to write.  
**

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

**What do you guys want next? Another past chapter or another John chapter?  
**

**Check out another M rated Wondering fic, "Birthday"**

**Please review**


	5. Cassie

**A/N: This is a past chapter that picks up from Lithium :D  
**

**btw I DOUBLE UPDATED this chapter is sad, the other is John related  
**

* * *

** Cassie  
**

* * *

She found them, sleeping together. Cassie and Dick, they were naked and he was holding her protectively. Diana felt like she could faint and kill herself all at once. "Oh-oh my-my get off of her!" she screamed out of horror.

Cassie and Dick woke up automatically. Dick brought the blanket to her chest and covered her. Oh, god, he forgot to wake Cassie up to go home. "This isn't what it looks like," he exclaimed weakly. That was all he could say. There was nothing else he could say. The evidence was there.

Diana's blood boiled and her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Get dressed and we will talk," she said as she left the room. She stood there outside, her thoughts were scattered. She wanted to tear everything down in his apartment and kill him. He _touched_ her - Cassie - he touched her. She was only a child - how could he even look at her that way?

They came out, fully dressed. She was holding his hand - in front of her - Diana. They were mocking her. Instead of denying it, they were holding each other, showing it to her as proof.

"How could you?" Diana shrieked, tearing them away from each other. She punched Dick to the wall, hearing his back and spine crack. "How could you?" she hissed. "She's only a child! A child! How could-

"I love her," he said, holding Diana by the arms before she could strike him in the face. Three words, they were little but it meant so much to him. "I love Cassie and she loves me-

She broke out the hold and flipped him to the ground. "No she doesn't. You-you how could you? How long has this been going?"

"Almost eight months," Cassie said calmly. She blocked Diana before she could do anything else to him. "Please, don't," Cassie begged. "We care for each other, Diana. He is good to me. He cares for me - he does everything he can to please me - and I love him -

"Love? You're young! You're too young for him! Dick! How can you take advantage of her? She looks up to you - how could you let her infatuation with you go this far? How can you abuse her like this? How could you take her virginity-

"I didn't abuse her!" he screamed at her. "Five years! It's only five years! You see men with women that can be their daughters while what we have, it's only a five year age difference! You're talking like I raped her-

"I can report you for statutory rape," Diana emphasized bitterly. Her blue eyes went cold at Dick. All she could see was Dick touching Cassie - her little Cassie. She was like a daughter to Diana - and he touched her. He took her innocence. "I could get you sent to prison if I wanted to but I can't," she breathed. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't.

"What?" Dick breathed.

"I can't," she started to cry. "I raised you since you were nine years old, Dick. You're like my son even though you're not the little boy you once were. I-I can't do this to you." She couldn't. Not when Dick was dealing with his health. "I-I can't but this has to stop."

Cassie shook her head. "I can't do that. I love him-

"This- what you have - this isn't healthy, Cassie," she said, trying to bring some sense to Cassie. "You're supposed to be with someone your age -

"Age doesn't matter to me," Cassie shook her head. "We understand each other - we love each other - and we're not going to end our relationship-

Diana's eyes narrowed. "If you don't, then I will do what ever is necessary, even reporting him."

"You can't-

"I can and I will if this doesn't stop."

* * *

Diana dragged Cassie back to her home. "I forbid you from seeing him," Diana muttered, slamming the door.

"I know you can take him away from me but please, listen," Cassie wiped her tears. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't imagine her life without him but she couldn't ruin his life. "Damn it listen to me!" she screamed. It was the first time she cursed at Diana but Cassie didn't care.

"What?" she gritted her teeth. She wanted to strike Cassie for being so disrespectful and childish.

"You and Bruce- you used to date. You were eighty five and he was thirty-two when you guys dated. You had a huge age difference but you and him were at the same level-

"There's a difference," Diana screeched. She couldn't believe Cassie was using Bruce against her. Cassie knew Diana was sentimental when she heard Bruce's name. It mad things worse since he was with Zatanna. "He was an adult when we were in a relationship while you're not an adult."

"You once told me that when you love someone, nothing else mattered."

"You're young. You don't know what love is."

"Young -young young!" she screamed. "I may be young but you can't tell me what I feel! I love him Diana- I really do. We're serious about each other-

"Serious?" Diana laughed bitterly. "He's never serious with women. He can't even be with a woman without looking at at least four. Dick is only going to break your heart."

"He's not," her ears were bleeding. He loved her - he did. He told her - and she knew - but - but why did it feel like it didn't when Diana said those off accusations? "He loves me- he's not-

Diana cackled. Cassie never heard Diana's voice so unrefined and frightening before. "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You're fifteen and you act like you're going to marry him."

"Well, we talked about it and we are thinking about it," her eyes were on Diana. It was the truth though, the bittersweet truth. "But it won't be right away, it will be in the distant future."

Diana's mouth twitched. "You can't be serious. If your mother was hearing this kind of talk from you, she would have slapped you and deactivate your powers without a second thought."

Cassie went pale. "I know but please listen-

"Tell me, do you want that? Do you want what you fought so hard for and have it thrown all away for an dishonest man?" Diana wanted to say boy but on legal terms, Dick wasn't a boy.

She went silent.

"Cassie, it's your choice. Do you want your Dick sent to prison and your life ruin as well? No powers, no freedom, just confinement?"

"Maybe I'll run away with him."

"Do you want your life to be miserable?"

"Maybe I do."

* * *

Bruce glared at Dick. Diana had explained everything on the phone but Bruce still couldn't believe it. "How-how can you?" he shook his head. "How can you do something so foolish?"

Dick's eyebrows furrowed. "You're the one to talk," his words were like venom. Dick didn't want to be lectured by a man that was hypocritical. He loved Cassie and he wasn't going to let her go. "Don't preach your beliefs when you don't go by them!"

He fidgeted but his emotionless expression was still plastered on. "You know well that Zatanna and I waited until she was of age."

Dick laughed bitterly. "I'm not a child so don't feed me that crap," he never spoke to Bruce like this before - even when he found out about them - Bruce and Zatanna. When the problem with Zatanna happened, Dick was heartbroken and hurt but the problem they had now - he wasn't like that. He was fighting for her, Cassie. He wasn't going to let her go, ever. He wasn't going to let himself lose her. "You think I don't know? Well I do. I knew you kissed her when she wasn't an adult. I knew you slept with her when I was still with her." He felt his eyes burning.

There was a long silence.

From him and from Bruce.

He was over her, Zatanna, but it still hurt. She lied to him - deceived him - and broke his heart. He didn't love her anymore but the pain, he still remembers. He does and there was no way he could stop the memories.

"You knew?" he said without moving a muscle.

"She told me," Dick murmured. Of course he knew. He wasn't stupid - he was blind when he was with her, but he wasn't stupid. "How she had sex with you, wearing a bracelet I gave her," that was the part that killed him the most. While she cheated on him, she wore the bracelet - the bracelet he got her for her birthday - a bracelet with engravings: I love you. "She told me everything."

"You know I didn't mean to hurt you but you can't change the subject," his tone was stern. "This isn't about you or me or Zatanna, Dick. It's about you and Cassie. Dick, she's still young and you're an adult. You know well you can't cross that line but -

"You knew too but you did," Dick reminded him. He stood out of his chair and grabbed his jacket. He wasn't going to take anymore of it. "You've been with her for two years, and including when she wasn't legal, you've been with her longer than that," he turned and faced Bruce. "She might be younger than you but she's the most stable. You've been with countless relationships with women your age but your relationships with them all go stale. It's not about age. It's not about experience. It's about them and just them. I know that you're happy with her. She's the best thing you ever had like the way Cassie is to me."

"Are you good to her?"

"Yes," he said clearly. Dick was unsure about many things but this part, he knew in his heart he was. "Cassie, she is everything to me. She's my world and I want to be with her. I can't imagine my life without her."

Bruce frowned but left it at there. "Does she know?"

Both knew what he was implying.

"Yes, but she wants to be with me. She loves me and I love her and because of her, I'm doing better. I'm going to the doctors and my therapy sessions. She's there for me. When I'm down and think of suicide, she's there, right beside me. I'm doing better, because of her."

* * *

**Zatanna**

She waited to come out until Dick left the mansion. She waited ten minutes after he left before coming out. She felt so sick with herself still. She didn't mean to hurt Dick. Her eyes are swollen but Bruce was caressing them and kissing her. "I heard," she whispered to Bruce, taking a step back from him.

"Heard what?"

"Everything," she breathed. "How-how could you keep something like this from me?"

"About what?" he said calmly.

It made her furious how he was in denial. "That he had Bipolar Disorder!" she screamed. "That he ended up in the hospital from trying to kill himself!" She broke out in tears. He didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her with indifferent eyes. She covered her face from him. She didn't want to see him. "Ho-w h-ow could you k-keep it from me-e?"

"Because I know you would act like this." He tried to hold her but she didn't let him.

"Act like what? Sad? Guilty? Ashamed of myself? Things that I should feel - no _deserved _for hurting him?" she screamed, pushing him away from her. "All this time - I thought we were open with each other - I was opened with you, completely opened. And I thought you were open with me." Zatanna shook her head and frowned. "I thought you were different since our relationship."

"What are you trying to say?"

She looked up at him and stared into his apathetic eyes. His eyes - are dark - darker than coffee beans - harsher than a pencil line - sweeter than anything she knew. More tears welled her vision. "You told me since we began...this that you were going to be truthful to me - that you weren't going to keep anything from me - that you love me."

Bruce frowned. "I do love you."

"Then why did you keep me in the dark? Why did you treat me like everyone else?"

"You know that you mean to me more than anyone else."

Zatanna shook her head. "You can't trust me and I can't t-tru-st y-ou either," she was stuttering. She never stuttered but to find out that for a little over two years that he was keeping Dick's health a secret to her...she lost it. To know that she spent those years thinking that Bruce and her were progressing - that he was serious about them - that she was different - that he and her could have something more. "Maybe-may-be we should break up."

"What?" he rasped.

She struck a nerve but it didn't give her any satisfaction, only emptiness. "I thought...that maybe that there was a future for us - a real future. But I was wrong. I thought I knew who you were but I don't - I can't trust you."

He grabbed her and kissed her. She should have said a spell or slap him but she didn't. She stood there and let him kiss her. She stood there and cried quietly. "I love you," he said, burying himself in her hair.

"I-I can't love you," she said. But she always will. "I can't." She broke away and grabbed her things.

He let her.

No argument.

No desperate pleas.

No reminders of what they had.

He let her.

"You would have broken up with me."

Zatanna removed her hand from the door and turned to him. "What?"

Bruce frowned. There was sadness - actual sadness in his face. "I didn't...I didn't...I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of losing you. I knew you would have ended the relationship if you found out about Dick and- and I couldn't let it happen."

She closed her eyes and ended the tears. She faced the door, unable to look at him. "Our breakup isn't because you didn't tell me about Dick. It's because you kept it from me - the person you claimed that you told everything to - you just let me be there in the dark - you just left me ignorant and blind."

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: So Zatanna and Bruce's breakup was mentioned in a previous chapter. This is the breakup that lasted two years. During the two years, Bruce dated Talia but later went back with Zatanna. Shortly after going back, Talia comes and revealed to him that she is pregnant (Damian).  
**

**Extra:**

**Who cooks normally? Half and half. Both try to do all the cooking for the other though XD**

**Who does the laundry and other chores? Both. Wonder Woman taught her how those things along with cooking. Wonder Woman believes it is good for a woman to be well rounded besides fighting and politics. GIRL POWER (hey knowing how to cook and clean doesn't mean you're less of a feminist)**

**How many children do they have? One biologically, John :D (they were only able to have one) and in the future will adopt. (Will adopt 5 other children)**

**Who's more dominate? Dick. He's very passionate and likes to have things his way...in bed ;)**

**Favorite nonsexual activity? Pre-marriage: he likes to help her with her homework and essays. Cassie likes cooking with him. Post marriage: spending time with John, cooking, and snuggling**

**Their favorite place to be together? Pre-marriage: his apartment/ his room in the Cave. (due to they were still keeping their relationship a secret). In Cold Coffee, their favorite place is in his car. Post marriage: anywhere as long as they are together :')**

**How often do they fight? They don't fight as much probably one or two a year, however it's not that serious. They don't have fights, rather disputes. They used to have a lot of disputes and issues with their age gap, his protectiveness, and his jealousy. Most fights they have as a married couple is because of his jealousy and possessiveness. Dick gets very jealous despite being with her for (John is four) sixteen years, (married for six/seven years).**

**What do they do when they're away from each other? They go along with their lives but Dick watches the clock to go this wifey :D**

**Nicknames for each other? Dick calls her "Hun" (from Figure Eight, stories that are paralleled to it), "Cass."**

**Who is more likely to pay for dinner? Dick. Even when they were dating, he pays the bill against her wishes. He likes to take care of her :') Since they are married, she's okay that he pays because the share the money that they make**

**Who steals the covers at night? No problem. He likes to make sure she is warm.**

**What would they get each other for gifts? Dick gets her flowers and showers her with other presents like diamonds and chocolate (she doesn't like the overbearing gifts but likes the thought) He's a big romantic even when he is married. Cassie gets him homemade things and also birthday sex ;)**

**Who remembers things? Dick. (Cold Coffee Dick is a lovesick puppy)**

**Who cusses more? Dick. He cusses a lot when he sees a guy hitting on his girl/wifey (or he thinks the guy is hitting on her)**

**What would they do if the other one was hurt? Cassie would hug and kiss him. Dick would do the same but he would freak out and be depressed. He would do everything he can to make her happy (i.e. BATMAN style).**

**Who kissed who first? Each Wonderwing story varies but personally it would be Dick.**

**Who made the first move? Dick**

**Who started the relationship? Dick**


	6. School

**School**

* * *

She buttoned John's shirt and brushed his hair wild back. He had his father's hair, and like his father, his hair was unable to be tamed. Dick laughed and helped his wife by gelling John's hair down. "Mommy, Daddy," John pouted. "I don't want to go to Kindergarten."

Dick laughed. "Why not?"

"Because," John said, emphasizing the 'cause' in the word 'Because.' He shook his head, trying to brush his parents from messing with his raven black hair. "It's going to be boring!" he exclaimed.

It was Cassie's turn to laugh. "Why not, sweetheart?" she kissed John on the cheek.

"It won't be fun!" he said, springing into his mother's arms. He buried himself in his chest, letting the gel smear on her skin. He inhaled her and breathed. "You're not going to be my teacher and I know that all the other teachers are going to be boring!"

"Well how do you know if you never go to Kindergarten?" Dick asked, stroking John's back.

"Um...

"Um, what?" he asked his little boy.

"I don't know anyone."

"You'll make many friends," Cassie coaxed him. "And I know it, you're the most wonderful four year old boy in the world, John. Everyone will want to be your friend without a question."

"Really?" he moved back and showed her his excitement.

She nodded and chuckled. "Really."

"Will you be there? And can Daddy be there too?"

"Only for a little while," Dick said, smoothing down John's hair. "We can't stay there all day but you will have so many friends that you will forget us," he gave John a wink. John laughed.

Daddy was more of a friend than a daddy.

But John loved Daddy just the way he was.

"Come here," Dick said. He scooped John up and they headed downstairs. John's things were waiting for him in an electric blue backpack, a jacket, a Batman pencil case inside that contained three pencils, an eraser, and a pen, a box of forty eight crayons, a sketch pad, and a first aid kit that had Nightwing band aids. Dick placed John to the ground and swung the backpack over him. "I know you're old enough to do this but Mommy and Daddy want to make sure you are ready for your very first day of school."

John bit his lip. "Okay," he huffed slightly.

"I got your lunch," his Mommy said, handing him a lunchbox. It was a black lunch box, with a million red converse printed all over it. Inside the lunchbox, Cassie packed him his favorite Vel foods. Vel was a word that John played from the word "Travel." She packed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, an apple juice box, animal crackers without the seals (a seal is his favorite animal and he hated eating them), and a zipblock bag of crisp, purple red grapes.

He took it and showed her his teeth. "Thank you, Mommy."

"You're welcome," Cassie said, going on her knees to wipe the oatmeal from his lips. Oatmeal with thin slices of banana, that was John's favorite breakfast too. "You have a little oatmeal, dear."

"I think I have oatmeal too," Dick grinned.

Cassie laughed and kissed him. "There, it's gone," she kissed him again. "That was to make sure."

* * *

"How was school?" Cassie asked, scooping her little boy into her arms. She held him, twirling her baby boy in her arms, over and over. She missed him so much. It was the longest four hours of her life.

"I don't like Kindergarten," he whimpered.

"Why not?" Dick asked as he opened the car door for John.

"It's so different. I missed Mommy and Daddy," John said, wiping his eyes. "And everything was so fast! First we were saying letters then other things AND they have this weird thing called nap time. They make kids sleep on mats on the ground! I couldn't sleep."

"Don't you like Mrs. Honeycutt?" she asked, staring at her son in the rear view mirror. Mrs. Honeycutt was a good teacher, she knew by her friends who had their children go to the school.

"No," he frowned. "She doesn't like me. She kept telling me that tracted and chalant and aster aren't real words! When we played a game - this game, she had each kid tell something about ourselves, she kept correcting me! And everyone made fun of me. All the boys made fun of me because of my height! Everyone's taller than me," his blue eyes were watering.

Cassie frowned. She didn't like the sound of it at all. John was her angel, no one should hurt him. "Well, I'll have a talk with Mrs. Honeycutt about the teasing. Don't worry John, when your dad started school, he didn't have a good first time either."

"Really?" John gasped. He stared at the back of his dad's head.

"Really," he nodded. "Same thing happened to me actually, only worse. But soon, you'll like school."

"I would?"

"Yes, just stay whelmed and you'll soon feel the aster."

Dick said that too soon. For the next several days, John came home with dirtied, torn clothes; a bruised face, and tears in his eyes. Cassie began to worry and thought about transferring John out of the school. "Cass, we can't do that," Dick told her one night.

"Why not?" she muttered.

"If we do that, then he'll think that it's okay to run from a problem."

"So you're alright having John be bullied for his size?"

"No, but he has to learn how to solve problems."

"He's only four, he won't be five until a couple more weeks."

"Honey," he said, kissing her on the cheek. "The problem won't stop. He's going to be bullied for his size. I was. I was until I was seventeen years old. He has to learn how to cope and solve the problem and we're not helping by teaching him to run away."

"Mrs. Honeycutt is a horrible teacher," she said out of spite. She knew she was being irrational but she loved John. She couldn't help but to be overprotective and motherly. John was her child, her only child.

"She isn't. She addresses the problem and tries to help him but it doesn't mean that kids will stop doing what they're doing. People are going to bully John but he has to learn. I'm going to give him a talk tomorrow but he's still going to be in the school. He has to learn how to defend himself. It'll be good for him. If things at school isn't good by two more weeks, he's going to be transferred."

She sighed. "Alright." She hated when he was being so reasonable.

* * *

**John**

John wanted to go home. It was recess and school wouldn't be over for a long time. John sighed and sat by himself. He laid his head on the bench and covered her face. He missed his parents. He wished he didn't have to go to school. He wished he could stay with his parents and grandparents and cousins and uncle and godfather instead.

"Don't you want to play?" Mrs. Honeycutt asked him softly.

"No," he said politely.

"Are you sure? I made calls to the boys' parents and they told me that their sons aren't going to bother you anymore." Mrs. Honeycutt gave John a smile but John kept his face buried. "Do you want me to play with you?" she asked.

"No thank you."

Mrs. Honeycutt frowned. She opened her mouth but the phone rang. "I'll be right back," she said as she went back into the classroom to answer the phone.

Out of boredom, he peeked his head up and looked at the children playing at the playground. They were having fun. A lot of fun. He wanted to play with them but he was scared. He was never good with kids his age. He was so used to playing with his Mommy and Daddy, Daddy especially. He and Daddy would go on wonderful adventures and Daddy told amazing tales of dragons and knights. John frowned. He missed that. He missed spending all his time with his Mommy and Daddy. He wanted to go home even more. His eyes caught on a girl. She was picking flowers by herself. She looked very calm and she looked very pretty. Very pretty. She was wearing a long, knee length, white cotton dress that had short sleeves. She had red high tops - just like him. Her eyes are green, pastel green - it was this very pretty green that was crossed from pigment green and forest green. She had wide eyes that were outlined by long, thick dark eyelashes. Her lips is light pink and she had dimples. John liked dimples. He thought dimples were the prettiest thing. She had light tan skin and she had a heart shaped face that was framed by her long, wavy chocolate brown hair.

She was the prettiest thing he had ever seen.

Everything about her was pretty.

Even her ears.

Her ears stuck out through her thick hair, just like his.

He quickly buried his face in his arms when she turned his way. Once he was sure she turned back, he peeked his head out and looked at her. There was this boy - and he kicked the pile of flowers that she picked. It was the same boy that picked on him the other day! John frowned. How could anyone hurt someone so pretty like her? John stood up with tightened fists and went to the boy. The boy just pushed her! It was bad enough that the boy picked on him but he shouldn't be picking on girls! It made John mad. She was crying now and the boy kept on laughing.

"Hey!" John screamed at the boy.

"What?" the boy asked, looking down at John.

"You better say sorry to her!"

The boy laughed. "No."

"Say sorry!" he screamed louder.

The boy pushed him. "No."

That made John mad. He pushed the boy down and punched him. "Say sorry! Or else!" John said, pulling at the boy's hair.

"John!" Mrs. Honeycutt exclaimed as she separated the boys. "Get off of him!"

John stopped and frowned. "He started it!" John said.

"I don't care who started it," her voice was stern. "Fighting is not tolerated in my class. You go to that corner and Charlie, you go to the other. For the rest of recess the both of you will stand there for time out."

"But," the boys both said.

"I don't want to hear it."

The boys sighed but listened. "Yes, Mrs. Honeycutt."

"Thank you," John heard the girl said.

He turned to her and she saw him smiled at him. Her cheeks were pink and so were his.

He smiled at her too.

* * *

After recess, it was drawing time. This was John's favorite part. He liked to draw. He sat in his seat and started to draw. "John," Mrs. Honeycutt said. He looked up and found her standing in front of him.

"Yes, Mrs. Honeycutt?"

"Would you mind if you have a different desk buddy?"

"No," he said, watching as the boy next to him go to another seat. In the classroom, they had tables and each table seated two kids. John didn't really care. He didn't talked to the boy either way.

"Come here, Mary," Mrs. Honeycutt said. He blinked. It was the girl from recess. He watched her sit down beside him. "I think having Mary as your desk buddy would be good for the both of you." Mary was a shy girl, a terribly shy girl and so was John. Mrs. Honeycutt saw John staring at Mary during recess and she knew John and Mary would be good friends. "Do you have all your things?" she asked Mary.

Mary nodded.

Mrs. Honeycutt nodded and went around the classroom, praising the students' drawings.

"I like your drawing," Mary said to John.

John beamed. He handed her a couple of his own crayons - his favorite crayons - the best ones, blue, gray, black and instantly ripped out a couple pages from his sketchpad. "Thank you," he couldn't help but to smile at her. "I like your shoes," he added. "They're just like mine."

She laughed and blushed. "I like your shoes too."

"I'm John," he said, a little bit to enthusiastically. He was blushing too. He was looking at her - her ears. She has freckles on her ears. He liked her freckles. He liked them very much. He liked her smile too.

"I'm Mary."

"Mary? It doesn't fit you. I'm going to give you a nickname!" he grinned. "What's your full name?"

"Mary Alice."

"Mary Alice..." he scratched his head and thought for a long time. "Well I like Mary Alice. Can I just call you by your full name?"

"Yes," Mary Alice shyly smiled.

He shyly smiled too. "Do you want to be my best friend, Mary Alice?" the name flew smoothly in his mouth. Mary Alice...Mary Alice...Mary Alice.

"Yes."

* * *

School ended too soon for John. Cassie raised her eyebrow. He...he looked happy for once. She smiled. She knew she should be concerned that he got in trouble for beating up another boy but seeing his face light up...she forgot. "How was school, honey?"

"Different," he wasn't even looking at her. He was just smiling, staring at nothing.

"Do you like school now?"

"I like school a lot. I like her a lot."

_"Her?"_ she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Mary Alice." He blushed. "I have a best friend. Her name is Mary Alice. I can't wait for school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." She frowned. That explained why John was acting so strange and was dreamy eyed. John was far too young to like girls. He wasn't even five years old yet.

"Darn," John pouted.

"Tell me more about Mary."

"I call her Mary Alice," John corrected his mother.

Cassie laughed. "Well tell me more about Mary Alice."

"She's an angel."

"An angel you say?" she laughed. She could feel a part of her breaking. John was far too young to have a crush.

"Yes. She's pretty. She's nice. She has the same shoes as I do. She has a little dirt on them but I like them. Her shoelaces are cleaner than mine and she likes drawing too. And she likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches too. And she has really nice eyes and freckles-

"You sound just like Daddy."

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of John's crush? :')  
**


	7. Valentine's Day

**A/N: John is five, and has been five for months.  
**

**Thomas Wayne II (Bruce and Zatanna's biological son) is eleven and Damian Wayne (Bruce's biological son but Damian considers Zatanna his true mother) is twelve. **

**Bleh so much work in the summer. Babysitting. Projects. Volunteering. and Weddings. _ but summer does mean time to write like the wind!**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

And John didn't understand the meaning of it.

"Nana," he said, pulling on the sleeve of her long, cherry red cardigan.

"Yes?" Zatanna looked down at her grandson. John called her Nana because he felt that calling her by the full term "grandma" was too old and unfitting for his grandmother. She scooped him into her arms and smacked him a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?" she smiled.

"I know that it's Valentine's Day- and I love you as a babysitter!" he nodded quickly, showing his adoration for her. John loved his Nana and Grandpa very, very much. "But I don't get it. How come Mommy and Daddy are celebrating Valentine's Day without me?"

Zatanna laughed. "Well Valentine's Day is a day where people set aside a whole day to show how much they love each other."

"Well don't they love me?" he gasped.

"Why, of course they do," Zatanna kissed his troubled face. Her dark red lipstick was staining his skin so she muttered some backwards words to make sure the same thing won't happen again to John. "They love you very much, sweetie."

"Then why they did leave me?"

"They want some privacy and besides, they know that you won't like all the mushy and disgusting stuff."

He wrinkled his nose but nodded. "Oh! I get it now."

She laughed. "I'm glad."

"Nana," he said again. He touched her nose and showed her his dimpled face. "Where are Damian and Thomas and Alfred?"

"Damian is spending the night with Talia," she tried no to cringe. Zatanna knew well that Damian loved her more but Zatanna couldn't help but to be insecure because she isn't Damian's biological mother. She did not like having Damian go to Talia because he always came back with extremist ideas but Zatanna made sure he went to visit his mother now and then - it was the right thing. "And Thomas, he's at a school dance" - she half smiled. It was his first stance and she spent hours getting him ready and tying his tie. And Zatanna also got him a corsage too so he could ask out a girl he had a crush ever since the start of seventh grade. "And Alfred is chaperoning."

"I don't get that part."

"What don't you get?" she asked. She smiled. She didn't know who asked more questions, him or her.

"You said that Valentine's Day is a day for people to show their love for each other, then why aren't you spending your night with Grandpa?"

The smile on her face vanished. "Oh," she pursed her lips. "He's busy with patrolling, you know, just like Daddy's Turn." That part was true. Even though Bruce was retired, from time to time, he liked to keep an eye on Gotham City."And sometimes, you don't need to celebrate for you to know that the person loves you." That was true too. The other reason was that Bruce wasn't the type of person to partake in Valentine's Day. He thought it was a wasted of time and all commercialized and she did too but it still hurt her. She didn't care much for presents - she honestly didn't understand why girls wanted flowers and chocolate when those things would die and be eaten in a few days -but she still wanted to spend time with him on this day.

"You and Grandpa should still celebrate," he declared in a confident tone.

"We aren't that kind of people."

"But he loves you and you love him."

"It's nothing really, it's not an important holiday."

"Daddy says it is. The other week, we secretly - me and him, we secretly went to Mount Olympus and me, Daddy, and Grandpa Zeus spent hours making thunderbolts - real thunderbolts for her for Mommy's Turn. And today we woke up really early to fill up the house with flowers. He has more things planned he says but he won't tell me until I'm older," he pouted.

"That sounds like your father," she laughed. "He really loves your Mommy. He needs her the way he needs air. Well people have different opinions and no opinion is wrong. Valentine's Day isn't just a day for couples. It's also a day for friends and family."

"Friends?" his voice was pitched.

"Yes," she nodded. "Friends too."

"You think...you think it's too late for me to get something for my friend?"

"No. It's only five o'clock and the night is still young." Thomas won't come home until seven thirty and Alfred would take him home, either way.

"Well, can we go to the arts and crafts room? I want to make something for my best friend."

"And who is this best friend?" she asked as she carried him upstairs.

"Mary Alice," he smiled widely.

Just like his father. Lovesick puppy. She placed him down and pulled out some materials. John got seated at the table immediately. "Your mother told me about her. She told me that Mary Alice is in your class and she is your best friend. She told that Mary Alice is a very nice girl."

"The nicest and funnest girl," John added with a grin.

She came with a box of red and pink paper;a box of different shades and types of paper. Pencils, crayons, paint, glitter, lace, and other things to decorate the Valentine like stickers, tabs, and buttons. "How come you didn't get her a Valentine?"

"The school doesn't let us," he sighed. He had this face that said he would have gotten her a million Valentines.

"I remember now, your mother told me about the school's policy." The school didn't allow store bought Valentines because not all the parents can afford those things. The school however, allowed children to make Valentines (not food) though but it had to be for every student, including the teacher. Naturally, children and not even adults would want to spend their time making thirty-two Valentines. Even if one did, it had to be everyone.

"We had a party today. Everything was all decorated with hearts and red and pink and sparkles. First we made valentines for our parents and then we watched a Valentine movie - Charlie Brown!" he exclaimed. He loved Charlie Brown. "And Mrs. Honeycutt had red velvet cupcakes with red heart shaped sprinkles and fruit punch - red punch and red and pink heart shaped lollipops. And she gave us cards and stickers too. The only thing that wasn't red or pink was the pizza - though sauce is red..."

She laughed, watching him scratch his head." That sounds like a fun party."

"It was!" he smiled. "And Mary Alice, she gave me her lollipop because she knows I like them and she wanted me to have it!"

She touched his cheeks. He was blushing. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes! She is my best friend!"

"I mean, like her, like her."

"Like her, like her?" he raised his eyebrow.

She laughed. He was too innocent to even know his emotions. "Nothing, sweetheart. Speaking of which, how do you want to make the Valentine?"

"Mm," he said, biting his lip. "Well I want to make her a card - heart shaped card! And I also want to make something for her hair."

"Her hair?"

He nodded. "Yes, her hair. She has pretty hair - and pretty ears too!" he blushed harder. "She has freckles on her ears and I like them. I wish I had freckles on my ears too! I want to make her a ribbon or bow for her - never mind, a bow! I want to make her a bow because I think her hair looks best when it's down and she has this fear that Charlie might cut her hair when she has her hair in pigtails." He frowned. He did not like Charlie.

They made her a bow. The bow was deep red, red as John and Mary Alice's high tops. Naturally, Zatanna did most of the work; tying and making a bow and hot gluing the ribbon to a hair clip. John added glitter and Zatanna drew a black high top. John was a talented five year old artist but he wanted it to be perfect. They lamented the little drawing and hot glued it to the center of the bow. "What do you think?" she asked. She touched the ribbon to make sure it wasn't hot and that everything was secured.

"I like it. She's going to like it too!"

Once they were done, Zatanna drove him to Mary Alice's house to drop off the present. It was adorable watching John interact with Mary Alice. John and Mary Alice - their cheeks were pink and they smiled bashfully at each other. It was the cutest thing Zatanna had ever seen. Mary Alice liked the bow and she put it on quickly - or tried. John had to help her and he was gentle with putting the ribbon in her hair. Usually, John, with so much energy, his actions were aggressive but he was very gentle with her. After putting the bow in, he kept commenting on how much he liked her freckles on her ears. They were so cute and Zatanna hated separating them but she wanted to get home to make him dinner.

* * *

She tucked him in bed after reading him a story. Or...she tried to. The whole time - the car ride back to her home, dinner, play time, bath time, and even story time, he kept on talking about Mary Alice. Zatanna didn't mind. It was cute and she hoped that when he was older, that he would be with Mary Alice. Maybe, he and Mary Alice would marry. That would be a cute love story - two people who were best friends and liked each other ever since they were five - no actually four years old, marry. Of course, the idea was far fetched since it was years from now and that they were only five but still, it didn't hurt to think about the idea.

Zatanna sat there in a chair, beside John's bed. He was fast asleep. John had a room of his own in the mansion, for times when he was staying with them. She had a book on her lap but she wasn't reading it. She couldn't help but to be sad. Everyone was celebrating Valentine's Day - even five year olds. She didn't care for gifts. She just wanted to be with him and for him to be just a little romantic. She wasn't asking too much, was she? Zatanna sighed. She didn't know. They grew so much from their relationship. He used to be jagged and private - he was still jagged and private but he wasn't as much. He was more open.

She remembered the two years they were apart. It was hard for her. She had several boyfriends and was even engaged to a man some point during the long break, but she never got over him. It was a long time ago but she still remembers. The memories, they animate in her dreams and takes her away. She doesn't want to go through it again.

Right now, the old feeling is present. She feels alone again even though she shouldn't. She's been through countless Valentine's Days without celebrating or Bruce around but it bothers her now when her children and grandchild are growing up. It was just another reminder how she and Bruce weren't a typical couple. She sighed, pushing the feelings and thoughts away. She carelessly throws the book to the ground and sleeps right beside John.

She wakes up in the middle of the night. John was still sleeping and she knew well that her boys were asleep in their beds. Zatanna shrugged and laid herself back but she stops, seeing something beside her. It was a red rose, a silk red rose, with little attachments. There were diamond earrings and a diamond ring, hanging by the stems. She held the rose and read the little tag:

**_I'll love you until the rose dies_****_._**

**_Happy Valentine's Day_**

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: Super fluff :D  
**

**Safe and Sound is almost over! Two more chapters to go!**

**They're going to be John-centric; well John and Mary Alice centric. And this well be updated very quick! Before 4th of July!  
**


	8. Mary Alice

**A/N: djdlkjalkdjldjdkd  
**

* * *

**Mary Alice  
**

* * *

There's something on her skin. John couldn't help but to notice. He knew he should listen to what Mrs. Honeycutt was teaching but the thing on Mary Alice was unusual. It's a small bruise, on her arm. It was really purple and black. It looked very bad, very bad. "What happened?" he whispered to her. He didn't like the idea of her getting hurt.

Mary Alice lifted and stared at her arm. "Oh, remember like the other week how I fell on the slide? The bruise is still there." She shrugged.

He noticed that there were more bruises on her hands. There were a lot of them and it made John worry about Mary Alice. "How about these bruises?" he asked, holding her right hand instead of a pencil.

She frowned this time. "I-I really don't know," her lips were squirming. She looked very confused and puzzled. "I fell a few times from rollerskating and you know I'm clumsy but I never bruised this easily."

John bit his lip. He touched the bow on her hair. It was the bow he gave her on Valentine's Day a few weeks ago. "Are you okay Mary Alice?" The other day she was gone because she was sick.

"I am. I'm still a little sick but I took medicine."

He swallowed. "Oh." He shuffled in his seat. "Are you sure-

"John, Mary," Mrs. Honeycutt said in a soft voice. "Let's focus on today's lesson, can we?"

"Sorry Mrs. Honeycutt and yes, Mrs. Honeycutt," they both said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How was school?" Cassie asked, giving a kiss to her son.

"Okay," he bit his lip. He threw his things carelessly to the ground even though he wasn't supposed to. He couldn't help it though. All he could think about was Mary Alice and her bruises. There were a lot. Alot.

"That doesn't sound like you had a good day," she frowned. She would say something about him throwing his lunchbox and backpack to the ground but he looked so sad. She went to the kitchen and as she fixed John his snack, she said, "Do you want to talk about it honey?"

"It's Mary Alice," he blurted, propping himself on the chair.

"Oh?" she said, smiling. She sliced some green apples and carrot sticks to go along with the caramel dip and ranch dip. "What about her?"

"She has a lot of bruises on her lately," he frowned.

Cassie stopped cutting. "She does?" she turned to John.

John nodded. His eyes were disconnected. He looked like a sad puppy who had his heart broken. "She says some were from rollerskating and learning how to ride a bike but Mommy it's a lot. Is that normal?"

"She is learning how to ride a bike and you do fall a lot with that. There's nothing to worry about."

"She has some bruises on her leg. But she also has bruises are on her hands. They weren't on the palm of her hands and her arms. They were on the outside. And she has been gone a lot. When she comes back, she has bruises and she's very tired."

She frowned. She wanted to say something but he was looking at her with those huge, hopeful deep blue eyes. "I'm sure it's nothing," she said, forcing herself to smile. "But Daddy and I will ask her parents okay?"

She waited until it was night time, when John was asleep. She told Dick what John told her. "I think that Lisa and Harold are abusing their daughter," she swallowed. It was a horrible thing to think but the evidence...there was so much.

"We don't know for sure," he bit his lip.

"What else can explain why she comes back to school with bruises? She is a very shy girl and she doesn't want anyone to know so she tells people she's been sick-

"We can't assume until we know for sure."

"When should we ask?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know," his eyes lowered. He took her by the hand and kissed it. "We don't want to jump to conclusions. The Alices are nice people. We will wait until we are sure and we will talk to them about Mary Alice."

* * *

Days went by. John would wait in his seat for her, hoping she would come to school but she didn't. His parents called hers and they told them that she had another fever. He was okay with it but the days became weeks and she didn't return to school until two weeks later. When he saw her, he jumped with joy and ran to her. He gave her a long hug. "Mary Alice!" he screamed, grinning. She was still wearing the bow and that made him feel very good. "Are you feeling better?"

She smiled and blushed. "Yeah - well...I still feel sick and tired. I'm sorry that I couldn't go to the park with you."

He didn't hear the last part. He was too busy with studying her. She looked so exhausted and weak. She lost a lot of weight. She looked very thin and she had bruises on her. "Are you okay?"

"I am since I am with you."

That made him smile. "Today I'll push you on the swings, okay?"

"No thank you. Next time okay? I don't feel good with swinging right now."

"It's alright. We can play tag or draw instead. We can draw firetrucks or tigers." It was his turn to decide what they would draw and he really wanted to draw firetrucks AND tigers.

"I want to draw," she nodded. He smiled, watching her pretty green eyes lit up. "And I really want to draw tigers."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During class, Mary Alice didn't look so good. She looked worse. She was exhausted and she was sweating. He didn't have to touch her forehead to know that she was. Her eyes were half lidded and she was fighting to keep them up. "Mary Alice," he handed her a pair of safety scissors. He slid the piece of paper to her. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head. "No," she sounded very weak.

He moved and leaned in closer. She was crying. He touched her forehead. "You feel very hot," he frowned. He was jumping out of skin now. He never seen her cried before and never wanted to again. "You should go to the nurse."

"But I missed so much of school already-

"You should. It's better to than to suffer."

She sobbed. "I don't want to go home - I don't."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Honeycutt said. She frowned once she realized that Mary Alice was crying. Mrs. Honeycutt leaned down and looked at her. "What's wrong, Mary Alice?"

"I don't want to go home," she whispered. "I don't- I don't. I don't want to go home."

"She's sick, Mrs. Honeycutt," John said automatically. He knew Mary Alice didn't want to go home but it was the right thing.

Mrs. Honeycutt touched her forehead. "You feel very warm," her eyes lowered. Mary Alice had been gone for a long time now and yet she was sick again. "You should go to the nurse."

John feebly touched Mary Alice's arm. "Everything will be fine, Mary Alice. When you come back we can draw."

"Really?" Mary Alice bit her lip.

He smiled. "Really."

* * *

Days went by and she didn't return to school. John became quiet and depressed. He didn't do things he liked doing; drawing, playing, running. John withdrew from everyone, even his family. He didn't smile and he didn't sleep either. Cassie and Dick became worried and finally phoned the Alices about her but they didn't know how hard it was to tell John about his best friend. Cassie didn't have to heart to tell John so Dick had to. He thought the most difficult thing was telling Cassie that he had Bipolar Disorder but he was wrong. He didn't know what difficult was. He took a deep breath and stared at his son who was sitting in a chair, playing with his food. Dick continued to eat and thought with the pain on his shoulders how he should tell his son that his best friend had leukemia.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: one more chapter to go!**


	9. Mary Alice Pt II

**A/N: -_- (random)**

**bleh I'm kinda sad.**

* * *

**Mary Alice Part II  
**

* * *

"Your friend...your friend Mary Alice...," Dick felt his eyes burn. He placed his hands on John's shoulders and gripped them. John looked at him with confusion and hope. "Your friend has leukemia."

"What is that?" he knew but he knew it was bad by the way his Daddy said it. The word sounded so chilling, so bitter, so hateful. He felt so afraid and he wanted to cry.

Dick inhaled, his eyes flickering. He went on his knees and looked into his son's eyes. "It is a type of cancer - cancer is a sickness. It isn't like a flu or cold, it's harsher. It doesn't going away by itself but there is medicine but she will be in a lot of pain. She has acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It's very aggressive and she's going to get worse but there are treatments. Sometimes...people who have cancer, they die but she is very sick, John," Dick couldn't help but to be scattered. It was difficult explaining something so horrible and sad to someone who was only five years old. It pained him to explain something to a child. A child does not understand. A child was innocent. A child didn't know harm or darkness. "She's going to be sick for a while but-but she has a good chance of surviving. Children that get this type of leukemia, they have a ninety percent chance to survive but it'll still be hard. The treatments are long, it can take up a couple of years but things will be fine."

John cried. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know. Your mom doesn't know. Not her parents or the doctors. But, Mary Alice, she has a good chance of living."

"'Die'...what is that?"

He went pale but he did his best to explain it to John. He went in an abstract detail; lengthy and subtle. "Dying...it's a part of life. You live your life as much as you can, hopefully a long life and then when the time comes, you go."

"Where do you go?"

"You really don't know until you're gone."

"W-W-ill s-she di-e?" he buried his face into his Daddy's chest.

"I hope not but you can't think that."

"What is death exactly?"

"What?"

"What is dying like?"

He stroked John's hair and let him sob. He closed his eyes and thought hard. "I don't know. I never died before but Uncle Jason, he had died before. He says that people die differently, sometimes in a gentle way or a violent, painful way. He died horribly. He felt so much pain but he said though that once your dead, the place you go to, it's the happiest place. No one wants to leave. There's no harm, no hunger, no pain, no fear, no loneliness."

"Is it heaven?"

"It's whatever you want it to be."

* * *

John visited her at the hospital once a week. He liked to keep her company and give her two hours of playing. She played with the nurses and her parents but it wasn't the same. She was lonely and everyone knew that. It was horrible to be so young and to be away from people your age. Cassie and Dick, made sure John saw her at least once a week to make Mary Alice happy. She had to be at the hospital for a few months to be monitored but after the time, she would be able to go home and go to school. He would talk to her and he would do anything to make her feel better. He and his Mommy and Nana would make a paper bouquet for Mary Alice. He wanted to give her real flowers but he wasn't allowed because Mary Alice could get sick from them. Fresh flowers sometimes carried mold but she told him that she liked the paper flowers because they last longer. He watched her lose color and pigment slowly and eventually she lost all her hair. When he saw her, she wore a hat. She was embarrassed for him to see her without hair but he didn't care. Seeing her like this, suffering, it was hard for him. Sometimes he would cry and have nightmares but he still wanted to see her. She was his best friend - his first friend - and he wasn't going to let her be alone. "I drew you something," he said, showing her the drawing he drew from school.

Mary Alice smiled. "Thank you." It was a picture of a giraffe eating leaves. Giraffes were her favorite animals. She got off from her bed and gave him a hug. Small...she was so small now. She looked like a skeleton but she was still Mary Alice to him. "I miss my hair," she admitted, sighing. "Not because people think I'm a boy," she wiped her tears. He touched her arm and squeezed it, trying to make her feel better. When a mean kid thought she was a boy and made fun of her, he would beat them up. "I miss it because I can't wear the bow you gave me anymore."

"I miss it too but you don't need to wear my bow."

"I keep it beside me though because you made it," she blushed.

He blushed too and smiled. "You're still the same without your hair." Gently, he pulled up her cap so her ears were exposed. "You look different now but the only thing that didn't change are your ears. I like them," he kissed her ears.

"Thank you. When-when I'm better," her eyes were beaming at him. "Can we go to the sw-ing-s and can we take turns pushing each other?"

"Of course and you'll go first."

"Pinky promise?" she held out her pinky.

He took it. "Pinky promise."

"John," his Mommy said gently. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He blushed immediately. "Oh I forgot." He moved back and went to get the bag from his Daddy. "I talked to Mrs. Honeycutt and the others and we spent a day making you this." John gave her the pink paper bag with her name on it.

"What's this?" Mrs. Alice asked him.

"I got the class to make get well cards for Mary Alice."

"Really?" Mrs. Alice became teary eyed but she was smiling. "That's so sweet of you. Mary Alice, what do you say?"

"Thank you," Mary Alice said, giving her best friend the tightest hug.

"Everyone made you a card. My Mommy and Daddy and my grandparents and cousins. Even Mr. Duong and Mr. Grove and Mrs. Stein," - Mr. Doung was the janitor and Mr. Grove was the principal and Mrs. Stein was the staff that monitored recess. "Even Charlie, made you a card. He wanted to tell me that he's sorry for pulling your hair and hopes that you get better."

Mary Alice dumped the cards on the bed and they started to go through them. Mrs. Alice had to read the words to them. Most of the cards had mostly pictures and Mary Alice and John didn't need help for that part. The adults watched quietly as their children were huddled close, laughing with each other. Mary Alice looked so happy with him. He was the only person that made her look and be so alive.

* * *

**Few months later  
**

John grabbed his bag and ran to his parents. "Are you guys ready yet?" he hollered. He was unable to hold his patience. He really wanted to see Mary Alice. He always did. If he could, he would stay with her.

The door opened and John fell right in. "OOooof!" he muttered.

Cassie pulled them up and carried him.

"Mommy," he whispered. She was crying and he was scared. "What's wrong?" he wiped the tears from eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"How about we go to the zoo today?" his Daddy said. "We can go see the seals."

"No," John automatically shook his head. "I want to see Mary Alice."

"Don't you want to see the tigers or lions or _bears_?" his Daddy gave him a smile.

John's skin tightened. His Daddy's smile didn't look real. "What's going on?" he started to cry.

Dick took a deep breath and frowned. He scooped John into his arms and held him. "Mary Alice's parents called us earlier," his voice was shaking. "She...sh-e died this morning."

He started to heave. "What?" he screamed. "No!" he shook his head. "No. You said she would be okay and the last time I saw her she looked okay! You said she had a good chance! You said-y-ou-you-ydss-ds-sjd-ddd-d

John was unable to speak anymore. He was heaving and tears were coming out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, John," Cassie whispered, touching his hair. "I'm so sorry."

John cried into Dick's chest. "I promised her," he whimpered. He was whimpering. "I promis-ed h-er. I promised her to take her to the swings and pus-sh her. I promised but she's gone. I promised-I-I pr-om-ised."

They frowned. "She knows that you would keep your promise," she whispered to him. "But there's nothing you can do. There's nothing anyone could have done but you made her happy. She looked forward to seeing you and that's all that matters - the time that you spent with her, it helped her. And she would always remember that."

"I know it's hard to lose someone you love, trust me, I know the feeling," Dick rubbed his back. "But there will be more that will come and love you and there will be people that will stay with you. And the ones you lose, they're still here - in albums, items, memories, your heart - your heart, in a place where no one or nothing can take it away. I know it's not fair but things happen, John but she is in a better place."

* * *

**Epilogue**

He still remembered her. Even though eleven years passed, John still remembered her. Her death was a turning point of his life but with time, he was able to move on with his life but he still remembered her. John knew that he would never get over her death. He would look back at his memories with her - their memories and hold them close when he felt alone. And when he looked back, he would learn and see things that he didn't know or see when he was young. Remembering...it made him realize how much she meant to him - how much he loved her. He was too young to know what love was but he was older now and he knew that he was supposed to be with her. Mary Alice...she was supposed to live. She was supposed to be in his childhood - they were supposed to grow up together - to go through struggles and precious moments - and fall in love. He felt it. Deep inside of him. She was supposed to be his age. She was supposed to be with him. They were supposed to have a life together for a long time. They were supposed to fall in love, marry, have children - just like his parents. All the girls he had been with, they were stale in comparison to her. Every time he was with a girl, all he could think about was her and what could have been. She was the one and she would always be the one.

But she's dead.

She's been dead for eleven years now and she would always be dead.

Maybe it was better for him to be alone.

He wouldn't be though, he had his family and friends but loving someone...he couldn't. He loved Mary Alice ever since he laid eyes on her. He knew it would always be that away. Sometimes, he would have dreams - the sweetest dreams and the most bitter dreams. In those dreams, she was alive and she was his age. He would run to her and hold her - kiss her and she would kiss him back. They would spend time together, doing this they used to when she was alive. He would fulfill his promise he made to her. And they would laugh and smile. Blush and feebly look at each other. As he grew and matured, the dreams ended off differently. In the end of every dream he had of her since he was thirteen, they would sleep together. Make love. She would be shy and nervous and so would he but he would make it better. Better, like he always did. In the dreams, after they stopped, he would hold her and wait for when he would wake up. He wish there was something he could do to bring her back.

But she would always be forever young.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: For more information on my OC characters, go on my revamped profile. **

**P.s. possibly (in distant, future once I finish one of my main stories) of an OC story with teenaged John**

**For requests from the predictions, they will be made once I decide how if I should put them under one whole drabble collection or not**


End file.
